


A Mandalorian "Thank You"

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Padme Amidala, Bisexual Satine Kryze, Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place during "Corruption" (S3, E5). After Senator Padme Amidala helped Duchess Satine Kryze destroy a smuggler shipment of tea and uncover a conspiracy within her government, she lets her stay in her palace for a night in order to give her aproperMandalorian "thank you". (One-shot, requested by anonymous.)





	A Mandalorian "Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a Pamde/Riyo Chuchi fanfic _What Happens on Mandalore_.

"Did you enjoy your tiingilar?" Duchess Satine asked Padme Amidala, senator of Naboo, and her guest tonight. Her ship back to Courscant wouldn't arrive until the next morning, so she had invited her to stay in her palace until then.

"Yes! It was very good." The younger woman responded enthusiastically. Her steps a bit off-balance; the meat and vegetable casserole they shared was quite filling, but even the softer Mandalorian alcoholic drinks were still enough to seep into one's bloodstream and make them both a little tipsy. "Thank you again for having me over for dinner."

"After you've helped me destroy that smuggler shipment, It was the least I could do." Padme could see deep trouble in her pale blue eyes. Padme knew she was still worried about the corruption that was taking place within her own government. Shaking her head, she looked over at her and smiled. "I still feel I haven't done enough to thank you properly. I have something in my bedroom that I'd like to give you as a 'thank-you' gift...from me to you."

She was about to protest, but Satine seemed very serious, even when she was as tipsy as she was. Padme blushed and rubbed her arm. She was a modest woman, but she wouldn't want to be rude and reject her friend's gift. "All right, if you insist. Lead the way, Satine."

* * *

The doors swooshed open as they detected the women's movements.

"After you," Satine offered.

Smiling, Padme went into the room ahead of her. Like with most other things in the government building, it was a spacious room with white and cream-colored furniture, the evening sky doing little to bring light into the stain-glass windows on the right wall. Padme was sure she had never personally seen the Duchess' room.

"It's beautiful," Padme complimented.

"Thank you, dear." Satine switched the door to "lock" behind them.

"So..." Padme's foot shuffled the ground, becoming a bit nervous, "...what was the gift you wanted to give me? I don't think locking the door is necessary."

"Well, it certainly is if you don't want people watching." Satine flashed her a mischevious smile and loosened her silver headdress, letting her medium-length blonde hair down. "There's no better 'thank you' I know of than having a Mandalorian please you using just her own strength."

Oh, goodness. How did she keep getting herself into these situations? It was one thing back when she was a young queen, and fooled around with her handmaidens, but Padme had been secretly married to Anakin Skywalker for about a year now. Sure, there were times she had acted out in similar ways under hypnosis while attending one of the "Hypnosis and Mind Game" clubs that she, Satine, and two others had formed, but now the only excuse she had was being a bit tipsy.

"Satine..." Padme was about to decline, but she couldn't help but stare as she watched Satine slip out of her forest-green gown with ease, revealing a slender, elegantly curved body covered only by a matching, lacy white bra and panties. The poor senator was left speechless as the Mandalorian approached her, pressing her breasts against her own.

"Yes...?" the blonde asked, her tone seductive as she removed Padme's headdress, letting the two buns Padme had her hair in fall to the sides of her neck.

"I-I...um..." again she tried to simply tell her 'no', but the growing heat in Padme's body was getting difficult to ignore. "I just thought Mandalorians were pacifists."

"Oh we are," Satine laughed lightly, loosening removing the sleeveless tunic she had. "But never mistake lack of violence for weakness," soon to be followed by the pleated brown dress.

Padme's heart began to pound as she realized she was left in her undergarments. She had never seen this side of Satine before! Why was she so attracted to her? She liked it when Anakin took charge in the bedroom, but that was her husband! Satine was just a friend. The brunette cleared her throat, attempting to regain her composure. "I don't quite understand why you've chosen to...er...bestow this generous gift on me," she smiled nervously, walking on eggshells not to hurt Satine's feelings.

Satine smirked as she cupped her chin. "Let's be honest here. We've both had a difficult day, we're tipsy, and I can't remember the last time I've been laid. Besides, it's not as if you're seeing anyone, are you?"

"N-no!" she lied quickly. "Of, of course not, but-"

Satine lay a finger to her lips to silence her. "Then there shouldn't be a problem here," she reasoned, pulling Padme even closer.

Their first kiss had been closed-lipped, but as Padme grew more comfortable, she went a bit deeper, much to Satine's satisfaction. The Mandalorian slipped just a bit of her tongue into Padme's mouth, a small stream of saliva drawn between the two when she parted for air.

Padme let out a small squeak when her dark blue bra was undone, revealing a small, perky pair of tits, each nipple already as hard as rocks. Satine found all it took to get her beneath her was a gentle flick of her finger to Padme's chin, knocking her onto the cream-colored bed below. Smiling, Satine crawled by her with a predatory smile on her face.

Padme glanced at the door in the corner of her eye, and wondered if it was too late to flee. Still, she couldn't help but notice how captivating the Mandalorian was. Padme's brown eyes fluttered as Satine laid a kiss on her neck, another on her chin, and the longest one on her lips, gentle, but strong.

Satine straddling Padme, one could consider it safe to say that Padme was now officially trapped, pinned beneath the stronger woman. Their tongues danced to the music their moans made, and their hands stroked their not-yet naked bodies.  
Subconsciously, Padme ground her hips against Satine. She was beginning to lose control of herself, but she didn't care. Would she regret this later? Maybe; but right now, the feeling was too good to stop.

Keeping a hand on her belly to keep from moving, Satine moved down the length of her body, sliding Padme's panties down with her. With a smile, Satine took Padme's wet, throbbing clit between her fingers, and slowly began to stroke it, playing with the tip. Looking up at her, she began to lick upward with her tongue, making Padme's leg twitch as soft, aroused moans and gasps escaped her mouth.

"Ah...S-Satine...you're going to make me lose it!"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love it," Satine teased.

Padme hated to admit it, but she was right.

Satine found she was able to slide two fingers inside of her with ease. Now with her lips sucking Padme's clit, while Satine slowly fingered her upper wall, Padme's cries of pleasure encouraged her to keep going. It wasn't long before she was so wet that Satine could slip a third finger inside of her to increase the feeling.

"Satine! You're going to make me cum!"

Satine's picking up the pace, it wasn't long before Padme's orgasmic spasms filled Satine's mouth with her juices, Satine being sure to collect every extra drop.

Gulping, Satine sat up. "Now, I hope you're not _too_ tired; that was just a warm-up. I'm not nearly done demonstrating my true strength."

All Padme could manage in response was a small nod.

Discarding her undergarments, a now fully-nude Satine crawled back up to passionately kiss Padme, the brunette taking pleasure from tasting the tiniest bit of her cum that was still on Satine's tongue. Their bare breasts squished together as their wet pussies sat directly across from each other. Grinding together sent sparks of pleasure in their sensitive nerves. Satine pinning Padme's shoulders to the bed, the gentleness she had begun with was now a frisky, fiery pace, making Padme release short, whiny breaths as she fucked her.

Padme had to give her credit: she would have never expected her deceivingly ladylike figure to hold such strength, or to make her panting and moaning beneath her. She became all too aware of the pleasure building in her body, soon to become shaking contractions. the closest she could manage to speaking was a long, loud moan that signaled her next orgasm, which Satine was all too happy to take as she crashed her lips into the girl beneath her.

Not allowing Padme a break, Satine continued to grind her hips against her, even harder this time, enjoying the tip of Padme's throbbing clit at her opening. She didn't even think to check if the senator was having a refractory period, though if she had, it didn't last long: There were many lovely, youthful parts of Padme's body that Satine could have laid her eyes on, but she chose not to take her eyes off of her face for even a second, enjoying every twitch of pleasure at the corner of her lips, and the way her eyes would flutter open before quickly shutting a few seconds later.

Padme's breathing grew heavier of her breasts as Satine practically embedded her into the luxurious covers beneath her. She knew another orgasm was coming, and fast. Looking up at Satine, the blush on her face and the lack of ability to express anything other than pleasure were telltale signs the older woman was getting increasingly closer by the second.

Then neither of them could hold back any longer: Satine finally gave into her climax, just as Padme did below her. Satine's strong pussy dripped out a warm stream of mucus dripped down Padme's clit, stopping just short of her own.  
While she wore a proud, content smile on her face, the Mandalorian was trying to hide the fact that she had used up all of her energy, and was now terribly exhausted. Luckily, Padme put her hands on her waist, and laid her down to the bed.

"That..." she panted, "...was quite a 'thank-you', Satine."

Unsure how to respond, pressed a kiss on Padme's lips. In the back of her mind, she still carried worries about this conspiracy, and what it would hold for the future of Mandalore, but for now, she was just happy to have Padme lay in her arms, and have her share the room with her for the night after giving her a Mandalorian "thank you".


End file.
